Outcome of kissing Tori
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: The kiss felt awful and that's when I realised it was because these were Tori Vega's lips that I was  kissing and not Jade's. Oh no, what was I doing? I didn't even realize what had happened till I  pulled back and turned to face the crowd.  #BadeWeek


**This was written for BadeWeek and I couldn't post in the other day becuase the website wouldn't let me log on. Anyway make sure you're tweeting Dan and after the Worst Couple with #BeckandJadeForever.**

"Little weird, let's do it." I replied while leaning in to kiss her lips. They were unfamiliar and awkward. The kiss felt awful and that's when I realised it was because these were Tori Vega's lips that I was kissing and not Jade's. Oh no, what was I doing? I didn't even realize what had happened till I pulled back and turned to face the crowd.

"Man I love this school."

The whole class began clapping and some idiots began wolf whistling. I inwardly groaned to myself, this was getting worse by the minute. The person whose reaction I most wanted to see was Jade's. Maybe I had pushed things a little too far with kissing Tori. Who am I kidding? Of course I pushed it too far. Surprisingly so, Jade was just sitting there in her seat. The look of fury which had clearly been written across her face had dissolved into a blank expression and she sat rigidly with her arms crossed. Looking deep into her eyes though I could see hurt and pain in them and I instantly wanted to kill myself for being the one to cause it.

"Hey wait a second. Beck you're Jade's boyfriend not Tori's. Did you forget silly billy?" Cat's giggled out.

"Correction Cat, he WAS my boyfriend. Not anymore." Jade's bitter voice snarled.

"NO NO NO NO NO, you don't mean that Jade." Tori hurriedly squealed.

"Yes I do." Jade snapped back through gritted teeth. Though her voice was getting harsher her eyes were beginning to water.

"Jade..."

"WRONG. The next letter was O Beck, you're out. Tori Vega is the winner." Sikowitz cut in just as the bell rang signalizing the end of class.

Jade was the first one out of her seat and she made a dash for the door. I was quickly on her heals but Tori grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Beck I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd break up with you just for a kiss. I was only trying to get back at her for yesterday." Tori franticly exclaimed.

"Look Tori I don't really care. Just let go I need to find her." I said brushing her off and racing out the classroom.

My first stop was the janitor's closet because that's where she usually goes when she's angry. She wasn't there though so I tried the girl's bathroom. Once again no luck and I was beginning to freak out.

"Have you seen Jade anywhere?" I yelled to Andre who was standing at his locker near by.

"No man, have you tried her usual places?"

"Yes and I can't find her anywhere. Shit I really need to find her." I don't usually curse, Jade does enough for the two of us, but right now I was stressed to the max.

"She couldn't have gone that far. To be honest I was surprised that she didn't storm out the classroom as soon as you kissed Tori."

Now that he mentioned it, that surprised me too. I guess that shows you how strong Jade is compared to most people. Tori ran out yesterday in shame when Jade poured coffee on her head but when she kisses me in front of Jade to get back at her, Jade stands her ground and doesn't run off.

"Hello, earth to Beck." Andre said while waving his hands in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I was speaking to you but you were daydreaming. I was just saying that maybe she went to the library."

"Wait what? Since when has Hollywood arts had a library?"

"Beck... we've always had a library. You should know that by now, Jade's in there nearly every Saturday for a detention." Andre sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Oh yer, I'll go look there. Thanks Dre." I called behind my shoulder as I took off in what I hoped to be the direction of the library.

Luckily it was the right direction and I pushed open the two heavy doors that led into it. Wow, I don't think I've ever been here before. It's huge, which means that there are more places for Jade to hide.

I moaned out loud in frustration drawing the attention of the librarian working at the front desk.

"Can I help you young mad or are you just hear to disturb the peace?" She snapped at me.

"Umm did Jade West come in here? You know, a girl with soft brown hair with beautiful streaks in it, the most amazing blue eyes and these..."

"I know who Jade West is so you can stop drooling on my carpet. And yes she did come in here a while ago. She went up to the attic area. Listen to me if you think that the library is some social gathering place for you and your girlfriend think aga..."

"Great, thank you so much. I'll get out of your way now." I interrupted and took off the attic area. I'm pretty sure students aren't allowed in here but knowing Jade she wouldn't care. I climbed up the ladder tucked away in a corner which let up to it, then slowly crossing my fingers that she'd be in there, pushed open the latch door.

The first thing I felt when I entered the attic was pain. Someone had thrown a heavy book at me and it hit my forehead. Blinking my eyes I noticed that that someone happened to be Jade.

"." She said in a dangerously low voice.

"Baby listen to me, that kiss meant..."

"I SIAD GET OUT. HOW DARE YOU WALTZ UP TO ME AND PRETEND THAT NOTHING'S WRONG. YOU BASICLY CHEATED ON ME WITH THE VERY GIRL YOU KNOW I HATE. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Jade I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking properly. It's jut that I was mad at you for yesterday. You were really tough on her and it was he first day, and then you humiliated her and showed no remorse for your actions so I just felt the need to teach you a lesson.

"TEACH ME A LESSON! ARE YOU MY FUCKING DAD BECK? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO TEACH ME A LESSON?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have no idea how bad I felt as soon as I did it, I wish I could take back time some how and change what I did. I only love you Jade. No one else could ever compare to you. I felt nothing but regret when I kissed Tori, she means nothing to me. You on the other hand mean everything to me. You're my life Jade West. No words could ever explain how much I love you and all I'm begging is that you give me another chance."

I watched Jade's facial expression soften and with a small sniff she nodded her head.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked her.

"Maybe. You have to prove that you're really sorry a bit better though."

Grinning I walked up to her and pressed my lips against hers. I could feel her smirking into the kiss which made me smile wider. I knew things were going to turn out ok now so I let myself finally relax and gave all my attention into kissing her.

"Don't do that to me ever again Beck." She whispered after pulling away from our lips.

"I promise, never again. You know that you're my whole world Jade West."

"I'd better be." She mumbled.

"Say you love me." I said to her while running my hands through her hair.

"That's my line."

"Pleeeaasseee."

Sighing she hesitated for a while then finally grinned and said, "I love you."

"Kay, hey Jade guess what."

"What." She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
